


The Journey

by CampbellB1994



Series: Campbell Series [7]
Category: Takin' Over the Asylum, Wilde (1997)
Genre: Demisexuality, Developing Relationship, Domestic Fluff, First Time, Gentle Kissing, Gentle Sex, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, Self-Discovery, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, manic depression
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:55:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27315133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CampbellB1994/pseuds/CampbellB1994
Summary: Part 2 of 'The Journalist'
Relationships: Campbell Bain/Robert "Robbie" Ross (1869-1918)
Series: Campbell Series [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2182233
Comments: 48
Kudos: 8





	1. Give it a Go

_ “What if I want to have sex? But only with you… that doesn’t make me a-sexual anymore, does it?” Robbie shakes his head. “Then what am I?” Robbie looks Campbell in the eyes. “That’s what you can find out, what we can. Together.”  _

~ 2 months later ~

Campbell wakes up in the morning and looks over to Robbie. “Robbie. Are you awake?” Campbell rolls onto his side, looking down at the sleeping man. “Robbie?” Campbell rests his chin on the man’s shoulder but he didn’t move at all. Campbell moves to sit on top of Robbie. “Are you awake?” Robbie groans, opening his eyes and slipping his hands to rest on the boy’s hips. “I am now.” He says through a yawn. “Why are you up so early?” Campbell smiles, looking down at Robbie with a smile on his face. “And so happy?” Robbie watches Campbell as he lowers his face. “I get to wake up next to you.” Campbell says, touching their lips together and making Robbie let out a breath. “Very happy indeed.” Robbie smiles opening his leg so that the boy was moved between them. “So are you going to explain this wake up call?” Robbie brushes a hand through Campbell’s hair, moving it out of his face. “I was doing some thinking last night.” Campbell pushes himself up to sitting, connecting their hands. “And?” Robbie sees the boy bite his lip. “I want to give it a go.” Robbie seems a little apprehensive about the idea. “I don’t want to go too fast.” Robbie brushes his thumb over Campbell’s bottom lip. 

“You’re beautiful.” Robbie says, looking down at Campbell who was lying in the bed in his underwear. “Are you okay?” Campbell nods, pulling at Robbie’s arm. “Come lay with me. Please.” Robbie nods, moving down next to the boy. Campbell looks down at Robbie’s underwear, the way the fabric tightened around the man. “I trust you.” Campbell says, slipping a hand to grab at the waistband of Robbie’s underwear. “And I love you.” He pulls Robbie’s underwear down. “I’m glad of that.” Robbie smiles looking at how Campbell’s eyes widened. “Look up here.” Robbie takes a hold of Campbell’s chin gently. “You’re okay.” Robbie sees the boy nod, shuffling onto his knees so that he could pull his own off. “Look at you, my cub.” Robbie moves Campbell’s face to his, eyes flicking down to the boy’s lips. “How far do you want to go?” Robbie whispers, fingers tangling into the boy’s hair as they move closer together. “Can we cuddle?” Campbell asks, eyes trailing down Robbie’s naked body and getting a little overwhelmed. “Just for a little bit?” He adds, scared that Robbie was going to stop all this in fear that Campbell was scared. “We can cuddle.” Robbie rests Campbell’s head on his chest, the boy nuzzling in slightly. “I love you my cub.” 

Robbie lines himself up, the two of them laid on their sides. “Campbell, are you sure?” Robbie asks, resting his chin on the boy’s shoulder. “Robbie, I’m ready.” Campbell says confidently, turning his head to catch the man’s lips as he pushes in slowly. Campbell bites his lip groaning. “It’ll be good soon, once the pressure goes.” Robbie reassures, bottoming out before checking in with Campbell again. “Why have you stopped?” Campbell asks, reaching up and behind him for Robbie. The man grabbing his hand and bringing it to his lips. “I’m waiting for you to be ready, my cub.” Robbie says, moving out sighly before pushing in again and feeling the boy’s back tense. “Oh my-.” Campbell pauses, biting his lip as a shiver runs through him. “Is this okay?” Robbie asks, pulling out and moving them so that they could be facing each other with the boy underneath. “Feels good.” Campbell moans, reaching up to find something to grip on to. “I’m glad. But if you ever need to stop, tell me and we will right away. Got that?” Robbie checks, leaning down to catch Campbell in a kiss once he agrees, slipping a tongue into the boy’s mouth. His Cub, his Campbell brought him bliss. 


	2. My Cub

Robbie looks back to the bed, from where he was cooking, at Campbell who was still laying on the bed. He’d stayed with the boy through his come down and helped soothe him into a calm state. He was preparing breakfast for when the boy would wake up, hoping that he would not regret his decision after giving some thought about it. A knock of the door causes Campbell to rouse from his sleep. “It’s okay my cub, lay back down.” Robbie tucks the boy back in under the covers before opening up the door. “Hello?” Robbie looks to the man at the door. “Is Campbell in?” He asks, holding a bag. “He’ll know who I am.” The man says, Robbie confused as he looks back to Campbell. “One second.” Robbie closes the door and moves over to Campbell. “Cub?” Robbie brushes a hand over Campbell’s shoulder. The boy groans, turning around to face away from Robbie. “Don’t worry I’ll let you sleep.” Robbie kisses Campbell’s forehead, brushing his hair away from his face before standing back up. “Campbell is sleeping but if that bag is for him, I will take it.” The man shrugs, passing the bags over watching as Robbie checks it before placing it by the door. “You can try to come back later on?” Robbie suggests, still a little weary about him. 

“Robbie, what’s that?” Campbell asks, looking up from his scrambled eggs and toast at the bag at the door. “Let’s finish breakfast and then I’ll show you.” Robbie says, watching the boy as he ate. “How are you feeling?” Campbell shrugs, keeping his concentration on the bag at the door. “Campbell, look here.” Campbell looks over to the man. “I’m okay.” Campbell seemed a little distant in himself. “Any pain?” Robbie asks, trying to work out the expression. “A little.” He shuffles in his seat, looking back down to the bag on the floor. “What’s in it?” Campbell asks again, although he stayed in his seat. “Wait there, I’ll get it.” Campbell watches Robbie carefully, opening the bag as soon as he gets hold of it. “Oh wow.” Campbell says, not his cheerful self but Robbie could sense excitement. “My headphones.” Campbell pulls them out, brushing his fingers over the yellow lettering. “Who brought them?” Campbell asks, moving them to around his neck, the wire hanging by his feet. “Tallish man, had a bit of an accent, seemed a little.” Robbie moved around some words in his head, none of them seeming very nice. “Oh must’ve been Fergus. Is he coming back?” Campbell sighs, realising he missed seeing his friend. “I told him he is welcome to come back later.” Robbie says, passing Campbell the dangling wire so it doesn’t get broken. 

“I think I had one somewhere.” Robbie says, sitting up on his knees from where he was looking in a cupboard. “If I can’t find it we can just buy one. It’ll be nice to have a use for those lovely headphones.” Campbell sits back on the bed, fingers brushing over his name again. “Campbell?” Robbie turns to look at him. “Are you okay, my cub?” Campbell didn’t respond, didn’t look over to the man. “What’s going on in that brain?” Robbie moves over to the bed, sitting down next to Campbell and looking to where he was. “I don’t know what you’re looking at, cub.” Robbie says, nuzzling his nose into the boy’s hair. “Campbell.” The boy says, brushing his fingers over his name. “Yeah, that’s your name.” Robbie says, moving his hand to follow the movement of Campbell’s fingers over the dried yellow paint. “It’s not. Not anymore.” Campbell mutters, almost as if he was unaware of speaking aloud. “Hey, hey.” Robbie moves the headphones out of Campbell’s hands. “You still have your name, none of what we did last night changes that.” Robbie says, cupping the boy’s face with his hands. “I don’t… it’s yours now, it belongs to you just like I do.” Campbell whimpers, letting Robbie pull him into his body. “No, no that isn’t true.” Robbie whispers, rubbing Campbell’s back. “You are your own person. You have autonomy. None of that is mine.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's give a hand for projection of feelings into this chapter, I'm not going to tell you which part though.


	3. Don't Take Me Back!

Campbell had been tossing and turning in bed most of the night, his head was so full of thoughts that were just buzzing around his head. “Get out.” He whispers to himself, hitting his head whilst trying not to wake Robbie up. “No, no, no.” Campbell kicks his leg out subconsciously, hitting Robbie and making him groan. He shuts his eyes, biting his cheek and pretends to be asleep. After a few moments Robbie is back asleep, his arm wrapping around Campbell. “Go to sleep.” Robbie says, pulling the boy in so that he was now laying on his side. Campbell moves a hand down to find the man’s hand, interlacing their fingers. “You’re good.” Robbie soothes, bringing their hands sleepily up to his mouth to kiss them. “Robbie?” Campbell turns looking up to the man. “Let’s go back to sleep.” He says, rubbing a thumb over Campbell’s cheek. “Can you say my name? So I know it’s mine.” Campbell looks up with wide eyes to the man. “I feel like I’ve lost myself. Please.” Campbell begs, resting his hand on top of Robbie’s that still laid on his cheek. “Campbell.” Robbie says, kissing the boy. “Campbell.” He whispers next to the boy’s ear before kissing it and sending a shiver down the boy’s spine. “Campbell.” Robbie says, trailing his mouth down to his neck. “You are still very much Campbell.” Robbie lifts his head back up, their chests now touching. “Campbell Bain, the bane of our lives.” Robbie smiles, seeing Campbell smile a little. 

“I wanna take you somewhere.” Robbie says the next morning over breakfast. “I don’t know.” Campbell says, the fork circling his empty plate. “It’ll be good for you, get out of the apartment.” Robbie picks up Campbell’s plate and mug. “Why don’t you get dressed? Have a think about it?” Robbie says as he starts to wash up. “Okay Robbie.” Campbell says, hugging around Robbie’s waist before moving off to the bathroom. Robbie watches him through the door, his actions were slow and quiet, not at all the Campbell he knew was in there. When he was drying up he noticed how Campbell was staring at himself in the mirror, fingers brushing over his collarbone. “Cub, are you okay?” He asks, resting the tea towel on the counter and walking over to the bathroom. “Cub?” Robbie rests his chin on the boy’s shoulder, wrapping his arms around him. When he gets up close he sees what Campbell was touching; a small bite mark from the other night. “You bit me.” Campbell whimpers, looking at Robbie through the mirror. “I’m sorry my cub.” Robbie kisses the boy’s neck softly, tracing his fingers over the bite mark. “It’s what people do sometimes.” Robbie explains turning them around so they were facing each other, Campbell rests his head on top of Robbie closing his eyes. “I know.” Campbell says, voice empty.

“Get your coat on, let’s get out for a bit.” Robbie says, grabbing his car keys. “Okay.” Campbell stands, pulling his coat on and following him outside. “Where are we going?” Robbie kisses the boy’s head softly, passing him the seatbelt. “Put this on please.” Robbie starts the car. “We are going to see some friends.” Robbie tells him, pulling away and moving one hand into Campbell’s. “Just for some fresh air. Change of scenery.” Robbie smiles, starting to drive to the asylum. Campbell stares out the window, watching the trees and the other cars. He stays quite silent up until he sees the sign which points to the asylum. “Robbie, don’t take me back there.” Campbell says, trying to open the door. “Campbell, it’s okay. Calm.” The man says pulling the car over and into a parking space. “I’m sorry, whatever happened. I’m sorry.” Campbell cries trying to open the locked door. “Hey, hey. You’re okay.” Robbie takes a hold of the boy’s hand. “I’m not taking you back. I just thought that it’d be nice to see some of your friends. That’s all.” Robbie explains, resting his forehead against his. “I thought that I did something wrong. That you didn’t want me anymore.” Campbell whimpers, tear falling down his cheek. “I’ll always want you. I’ll always look after you. Well as long as you’ll want me.” Robbie says, wiping a tear from Campbell’s face. “Should we go see your friends?” Robbie asks, making the boy nod. 


	4. Do You?

“Oh look who it is.” Eddie says as he sees Robbie and Campbell walk in. Robbie rubs Campbell’s back softly. “He’s having a bit of a bad day. Thought seeing some friends would help.” Eddie smiles at the boy, pulling some keys out of his pocket. “Do you want to go sit in the station? Play a few songs?” Campbell thinks about it for a while before nodding. “Can I have a chat?” Fergus says to Robbie, Rosalie standing behind him. “Yeah sure.” Robbie looks at Campbell who was sitting in the studio spinning in the chair slightly and talking to Eddie. Robbie sits down in one of the chairs in the common room, the tv playing in the background, Fergus looking to him. “Do you love him?” Robbie is a little taken aback by the question at first, Rosalie looking a little concerned by the silence. “Yes, I love him with everything I have and as much as I can give him.” Fergus looks to Rosalie who nods, giving Fergus a look back. “Listen.” Robbie starts, feeling as if they don’t believe just yet. “Doubt the stars are fire, doubt that the sun doth move, doubt truth to be a liar. But never doubt that I love.” He quotes Hamlet to them, feeling his hands shake a little; he never had to convince Campbell’s parents but in this moment convincing his asylum family was much scarier. “You’re a clever lad.” Rosalie says, the three of them looking to the speaker as some music starts playing. 

A little while later, the three had finished their conversation, Robbie standing up from his chair. “I’ll go check on Campbell, hopefully he’s feeling a little better.” He says, excusing himself from the room. He sees Eddie talking to Campbell who was spinning in the chair a little, saying a few words back. “Hey Cub.” Robbie pokes his head in, Campbell looks up at Robbie. “Eddie says that I can come back sometimes and host a show or two.” Campbell tells the man. Eddie looked over to Robbie. “A word?” The man says to Robbie, clearing his throat. “We’ll be back.” Robbie says to Campbell who was in his own little world skimming through all the records in the studio. “Don’t lie to me.” Eddie starts, putting Robbie on edge. “Ok…” He says a little unsure of himself. “What has happened to Campbell?” Eddie crosses his arms looking the younger man up and down. “Look if you think I’m… well I don’t really know what you’re thinking. But Campbell is safe with me.” Robbie says to Eddie, shuffling his feet against the ground. “I've known Campbell for years, I know what he’s like. Even off his meds this isn’t him.” The two men look over to the boy staring at an album cover. “I wouldn’t normally just come to a conclusion like this but… I saw a mark on his shoulder and another on his hip. Robbie just… can you just tell me?” Robbie gives him a look. “Well you know… we.” Robbie says. “So he’s not asexual anymore?” Eddie asks as Campbell comes out of the station. “Am I not?” He asks, a little confused. “Come here.” Robbie opens his arms, the boy falling into them. “It’s okay not to know just yet.” 

“So we will see you thursdays for your radio show.” Eddie smiles, pulling the boy into a hug as he nods at Robbie in acceptance of him making the man smile. “I’ll get planning.” Campbell says, waving to Eddie. “Chuck a song for Robbie in the show, he’s a good one.” Rosalie says to the pair as they leave. “Robbie, I want to understand.” Campbell says, getting into the car next to the man. “I know you do and I promise that I’ll try my best to help you.” Robbie rubs a hand down the boy’s back before driving off. “I just want to feel normal.” He sighs, looking down to his fidgeting hands. “Oh, normal is boring, cub.” Robbie reassures, resting his free hands on top of Campbell’s to steady them. “Cub?” Robbie says, looking over after pulling into the parking space. “Would you want to have sex again?” Campbell looks up to Robbie. “Well I guess if we have already?” Campbell says, inhaling sharply as Robbie slides a hand to his cheek. “I want this to be something you want, something we both do.” Robbie explains, leaning over the car console to press a kiss to the boy’s lips, hand slipping into his hair to caress the boy’s soft locks. “I want to.” Campbell says, eyes still wide with innocence that Robbie never wanted the boy to lose. “Well we can, but we have to get inside first.” He chuckles, trailing his hand down to the boy’s chest making him shiver. “Okay my cub?” Campbell nods, gaze firmly on the man. 


	5. Independence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote most of this drunk.

“Cocoa is on the side by the kettle.” Robbie says, looking up to Campbell who had just come out of the shower. “Can I ask you something?” He says, grabbing his cocoa from the side and taking a sip. “Anything.” Robbie smiles, putting his newspaper down. “Am I normal?” Robbie sits up. “I wouldn’t say that, no.” The mug of cocoa is put back down on the counter. “Oh.” Campbell says, sadly. “I didn’t mean it as a bad thing.” Robbie starts, standing up and starting to make his way over to the boy. “You are a lot more than what’s considered normal, cub. Normal is sitting silently drinking black tea not breathing. Campbell looks a little confused, looking towards Robbie. “It’s just something that I’ve read but that isn’t the point.” Robbie tells him. Sure demi sexuality could be what you are, it's common but you are so much more than that Campbell. Robbie takes one of Campbell’s hands, bringing it up to his lips and pecking it. “You’re sweet.” He whispers, brushing a hand down Campbell’s arm. “Kind.” He continues, moving his lips to his neck. “And an adventure I love being with.” He finishes, nipping at the boy’s bare shoulder before looking back up at him. “I love you Campbell. I loved you as much then as I do now.” He smiles, looking at the expression on the boy’s face. “What- uh what if I can’t work me out?” He asks shakily, eyes becoming watery. “Titles are a stupid way to make people conform. Look at you.” Robbie smiles, Campbell seeming a little concerned. “You can’t even conform to the basic conforms of how to sit on a chair.” Robbie adds, gaining a smile from Campbell. 

Robbie watches Campbell carefully whilst he is on the phone. “Really! Wow that’s so…” His excitement trails off, voice going quieter. “I’ll call you back.” He hangs up the phone looking over to Robbie. “Who was on the phone?” Robbie watches as Campbell sits down on the bed next to him. “There’s an opening at the station in Black Hill.” Campbell tells him, a little apprehensive. “Are you going to apply?” Robbie moves a hand to Campbell’s leg comforting him as he swallows. “Uh they already offered me the job.” A smile grows on Robbie’s face. “Oh that is fantastic, cub!” Campbell shuffles away a little startled by the excitement. “So this is… this is good? You aren’t mad?” Robbie shakes his head. “Of course I’m not mad. This is great, get you out of the house.” Campbell bites his lip, looking down at his hands and that’s when Robbie realised. “It’s not like that. But it’s having independence and that is a wonderful thing.” Campbell looks up, catching Robbie’s lips. “Woah, what’s this?” Robbie asks, looking up at the boy. “Independence.” Campbell says with a smile, kissing him again. “I’ll leave you be.” He smiles, laying back against the bed as Campbell leans down to kiss Robbie’s lips again before nuzzling his head into the man’s chest with a yawn. “But I’m a bit tired so I’ll do it tomorrow.” Campbell says, resting his hand next to his head on Robbie’s chest. 

Robbie groans, rolling over to hide his head in the pillow as Campbell’s alarm goes off. “Good morning.” Campbell stretches looking over to Robbie. “Can you drive me in still?” Robbie nods. “I will but it’s 5am and you don’t need to be in till 8.” He says, pulling Campbell back into him and nuzzling into him. “But I wanted to be ready.” Campbell smiles, twisting so that he was on top of Robbie. “Independence?” Robbie asks, moving his hands to the boy’s hips. “First day of the job and all that.” Campbell smiles, leaning down to kiss Robbie and keeping a hand on the older boy’s hip. “Where is this leading to?” Robbie smirks, sliding his knees up. “I don’t know, let’s see.” Campbell smiles, leaning down pushing his lips against Robbie’s. “Are you sure?” Robbie pushes Campbell up gently. “Shut up.” Campbell whispers right by Robbie’s ear as he grinds against the man, sliding his lips to Robbie’s neck. “This is new.” He smiles, brushing his hands through Campbell’s hair. “Are you happy?” Robbie asks, Campbell looking up to nod as he gets desperate. “Oh you’re so beautiful my cub. Do you want to?” He asks, thrusting his hips up but Campbell shakes his head. “Just like this.” He says, sliding his face into the crook of Robbie’s neck, yawning. “Okay my cub.” Robbie kisses his head smiling softly, as he rubs Campbell’s back gently.


	6. Teach Me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ending of this chapter seems a little cruel...

“The infamous Campbell Bain.” The owner of the station greets him as he walks into the station. “We’ll give you a bit of a tour of the place and then I’ll show you where you’ll be set up.” He walks through to another kitchen looking room before turning back to Campbell. “It’s quite basic but works for your morning coffee and snacks. There’s a fridge, microwave and coffee machine. Toilets are just through there.” He points to a door when they are back into the hallway. “This is my office. We can talk about your show and also if you want to book guests I can help with that.” Campbell smiles, looking around the building. “Should we see the studio?” Campbell’s attention flicks back to the man who was talking to him. “Yeah, I’m excited to get my show on air.” He smiles, a little hop to his step. “Will it have the same name? As it did at the asylum?” Campbell turns, flicking his hair out of his face. “Yeah, got to keep my brand.” He answers, moving to look through the window of the door. “We can go back to that conversation later.” The man says, moving Campbell away so that he could open the door. “And here it is.” Campbell tries to hide his excitement but truly it was “Fantastic!” 

“How was it?” Robbie asks once they get home. “The station was so cool! I haven’t met the other presenters yet but the station manager is nice.” Campbell tells him, giddy from his good day and Robbie was happy to sit and listen. “They do a two week trial run but lots of people know me from the newspaper when we did that stunt at the asylum so he thinks I’ll be popular.” Campbell carries on. “I hope that the others like me.” He says, resting his head on his arms. “I bet they’ll love you.” Robbie tells him, rubbing his shoulder gently. “I’m glad you had fun.” Campbell nods, reaching a hand to the man’s hand. “It’s true what you said.” He says, looking back up again, Robbie’s eyes flicking between the boy’s eyes. “Independence is a wonderful thing.” He moves his foot to Robbie’s leg. “Shame I’ll have to tell Eddie I can’t do thursdays.” He tells him, looking off into the distance. “Are you okay?” Robbie asks, his foot finding Campbell’s. “Yeah, just thinking.” The boy says with a smile, looking down at the table and moving his leg up again. “Is this independence striking again?” He smiles, brushing a thumb over the top of Campbell’s hand. “I want to try something that I’ve read about.” Robbie’s eyes flick up to Campbell. “And that is.” 

Campbell moves on top of Robbie. “Can you help?” Campbell asks, looking down at the man below him whose hands lay on the other’s hips. “Just don’t think too much, stay out of that head of yours.” Robbie instructs, pulling the boy against him to connect their lips. “And if you want to stop.” Robbie adds and Campbell nods. “I know.” He moves Robbie back down again, sliding his hand down to bend Robbie’s knees. “Like this?” The man nods, watching Campbell as he pulls down Robbie’s underwear. “Are you okay?” Robbie lifts Campbell’s chin up. “I just need a second.” Campbell lets out a shaky breath. “We don’t have to do this.” He comforts, brushing a thumb over the boy’s cheek. “I want to.” He takes a breath in and then out again. “Just tell me what to do.” He says, swallowing. Robbie takes hold of one of Campbell’s hands. “Remember what you do when you’re on your own. Can you do that to me?” He nods, taking hold of Robbie and moving his wrist. “Oh good boy.” He moans, eye’s fluttering closed, keeping his hand on Campbell’s wrist to help him. “Is it good?” Campbell asks, looking down at what he was doing. “Look at me.” Robbie guides, brushing a thumb over the boy’s lips and parting them. “Do you want me to teach you?” Campbell nods, feeling Robbie’s arm slides around the back of his neck. “Okay my cub.” 


	7. My Perfect Cub

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise for how short this is but wanted this to be a private chapter of its own for these two.

“It’s okay my cub.” Robbie brushes his thumb up and down the back of the boy’s neck as he looks down at the other’s length. “What do I do?” Campbell looks up, puppy dog eyes staring into Robbie’s. “You can start with your tongue if you don’t want to use your mouth just yet.” Robbie says softly, the boy looks down again, closing his eyes before he sticks his tongue out, flicking it over the tip. Robbie groans, grip harder on the boy’s back. Campbell made a little noise before becoming braver. “That’s it. Put your mouth around it.” Robbie guides through lidded eyes. “Like this?” Campbell asks, moving his mouth around Robbie. “Perfect, you’re perfect my cub.” He moans, going back to brushing his thumb up and down the back of Campbell’s neck. “Add your tongue again.” Robbie tells him, keeping an eye on the boy to make sure this wasn’t too much. Campbell swirls his tongue around Robbie, flicking it over the tip again starting to swallow around him. “Are you okay?” The man asks. “Tap my knee if you are.” Campbell moves his hand to tap Robbie’s knee. “Good, that’s good, cub.” He moves a hand on top of Campbell’s hand, brushing his hand lightly. “You’re such a good listener.” Campbell smiles, moving Robbie’s hand to his hand. “You want me to?” Robbie asks him, Campbell nodding. “Okay.” The man slides his hand into the boy’s hair and starts moving his head. 

Robbie pulls Campbell up so that the boy lays against his chest. “Did I do good?” Campbell asks, his voice hoarse. “So so well.” Robbie moves to grab the glass of water from the bedside table. “Drink this please.” He helps move the glass to Campbell’s mouth, watching as he swallows it down. “Are you okay?” Robbie asks again, brushing his thumb over the boy’s swollen lips. “Yeah.” He responds, moving his head when Robbie leans in. “Are you sure?” He asks again, looking him in the eyes. “Why would you want to kiss me, I just had you in my mouth?” Campbell asks, pupils flicking between Robbie’s eyes. “Anyone who doesn’t kiss their partner after they give a gift like that don’t deserve it.” Robbie answers simply, bringing Campbell’s mouth up to his. “Do you understand?” He asks, the boy nodding before they connect lips. 


	8. Bully

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Self-harm in last paragraph

There was a DJ waiting at the door of the station for Campbell. “Archie, one of the Dj’s here, nice to meet you finally.” He holds a hand out, Campbell taking it. “Campbell Bain.” He says, looking around him to the studio manager. “I’ve got a show today.” Campbell says making Archie scoff. “Of course you do.” The boy is a little taken aback. “Look.” Archie starts, lowering his voice and moving them aside from the door. “There’s been talk of you taking the weekend shows. My shows.” Campbell swallows when the man grabs his arm. “And you know I’m not too happy about that. You're new here and don’t forget that.” He says, letting Campbell go when the manager comes over to them. “Campbell can I talk to you about something?” He says, looking to Archie and then the time. “Haven’t you got a meeting now?” Archie nods, clearing his throat before running off to where he needed to be. “What did you need?” Campbell asks, following the manager into his office. “I wanted to talk to you about how you’d feel taking on more shows.” He introduces the idea whilst closing the door to his office. 

“Loonie.” Campbell hears as he walks out of the station after his show, looking around but not seeing anyone. “I’ve heard he’s been hired so the station gets extra cash, inclusivity.” Campbell starts tapping his hand against his leg, making his way to the front door. “I heard he’s got a boyfriend. Who’d want to date a loonie?” That voice Campbell recognised, Archie. Campbell clears his throat, grabbing his stuff from the staff room quickly, keeping his head down and trying to ignore them. He trips over a foot on his way out, a foot that was kicked out. “Hello my working boy. How are you?” Campbell nods. “I’m okay.” He says. Robbie looks a little concerned. “I’m just tired. Can we get going?” Campbell wraps his arms around himself, Robbie pulling him into a hug. “Yeah sure, maybe you can try and nap when you're back home.” Campbell nods getting into the car. “You sure you’re okay?” Robbie asks, squeezing the boy’s knee, Campbell nodding but a little out of it.

“I’m going to jump in the shower, before dinner.” Campbell tells Robbie, kissing him as he walks to the bathroom. “That’s okay cub.” Robbie turns from where he was stirring the pot. “Shouldn’t be too long.” Campbell says before locking the bathroom door and pulling his sweatshirt off. He turns to put the shower on, although having no intention of getting in it, sitting himself on top of the toilet seat to trail fingers down his pale wrists, his thumb pressing down against a vein to feel his heartbeat. He looks up at himself in the mirror. “Good for nothing fucking loonie.” He mutters, digging his nails in and smirking as he pierces skin and feels the warmth of his blood reach the surface. 


	9. Secrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter but wanted to update.

“Campbell! Dinner is ready!” Robbie shouts around ten minutes later, wondering why he’d been in the shower this long. He waits, serving up the food before looking over to the door. “Campbell?” He moves over knocking on the door. “All okay in there?” No response. He kicks the door open. “Campbell!” He falls onto his knees, picking the boy up in his arms. “What did you do?” He says, grabbing a towel and holding it to the boy’s arm. “We need, I need to get you a doctor.” He talks to himself. “Fergus…” Campbell groans, opening his eyes for just a second. “What was that?” Robbie asks, brushing a hand through the boy’s hair. “Say it again.” He begs, the boy passing out again. “Say it again.” He sobs, pulling the boy to his chest. After a few moments he manages to pull himself together, picking the boy up and moving him onto the bed. “Okay, okay, okay.” Robbie paces, moving to the phone. “Ambulance please.” He says, swallowing away the lump in his throat. “My- he hurt himself, passed out on the floor.” Robbie tells them, looking over to Campbell again, passed out on the bed with blood staining the sheets. “Come quick please.” Robbie inhales sharply. “Okay, okay, thank you.” He hangs up and moves over to the bed again. “Please wake up, cub.” 

Robbie follows the doctor into the ambulance as they roll Campbell in on a stretcher. “Is he going to be okay?” He asks, stroking the boy’s hair. “Just a few cuts, easy fixes, just need to worry about the blood loss.” The doctor says, getting into the back and closing the door. Soon the ambulance starts to move. “What is your relation to the boy?” Robbie looks down at him. “He’s a good friend, a really good friend.” He says, taking hold of the boy’s hand. “And he can’t die.” Robbie looks the doctor in the eyes. “His life has just got started again, properly. So he cannot die.” The doctor nods. “My patients don’t die.” He tells him as the ambulance stops. “Is there any family that we can call?” Robbie sighs. “His family abandoned him.” He answers. “I’m all he’s got.” The doctor nods understandably, looking to the nurse who opens the doors of the ambulance. “Take him to room 5, bring this man with you.” He instructs, Robbie following the nurse and Campbell into a private room. “He’s not just a friend is he?” She asks as she wired Campbell up. “No he’s not.” Robbie swallows, kissing the boy’s forehead. “Secrets safe with me, got a girlfriend at home.” She smiles, tapping her nose. 


End file.
